Isn't it Lovely?
by Lieutenant Myst
Summary: What if things turned out different for Enji Todoroki? What if he meet someone earlier then he was supposed to? What if he managed to escape from his abusive family? We could only wish that it was true, as wouldn't it have been lovely?


**Just needed to do something short and angsty. No other explanation. Please follow, fave and review when you are done reading. **

**I do not own My Hero Academia, it belongs to Kohei Horikoshi.**

* * *

_Isn't it lovely, all alone?_

_Heart made of glass, my mind of stone_

_Tear me to pieces, skin to bone_

_Hello, welcome home_

* * *

Enji Todoroki never had a good relationship with his parents, or his older sister. His father always worked, and whenever he was home he would beat Enji till he was black and blue. His mother only cared about their image and appearance, only paying attention to things if they were wealthy and expensive. And his sister, sometimes he wished she would burn in hell. If she was in a highschool movie, then she would definitely be the bully who always got away with everything she did.

Every day would start the same. Wake up, get dressed, get pushed roughly against the wall by his sister when going down the hallway, almost fall down the stairs after tripping over her feet that she would oh so stick out. There was one time he actually did fall down the stairs and open a gash in his chin, causing him to miss an entire day of school as he was instead spending most of the day in the hospital getting three stiches to sew the gash together.

He would then eat breakfast and get on the subway to his school, ace every subject in his class, go home afterwards, and then have to face his sister.

His sister, known by the hero name Phoenix for her fire quirk literally taking the form of a phoenix, would always do extra 'training' with him. But Enji knew that she was just doing that so she could get away with beating him senseless and just say it was extreme training to their mother.

Then they would eat dinner, his dad getting mad for something and throwing a fit, attacking Enji and his wife at times before storming out of the house to go to the local pub to get wasted. Enji later took a shower, taking care of his wounds he received from both his father and sister. Going to bed listening to his mothers quiet sobs as he then fell asleep to the traffic going on in the interstate, which always calmed him.

That was his everyday life.

* * *

Enji couldn't help but scowl a bit as his right foot throbbed painfully, grabbing onto the subway pole, he positioned his right leg so that it wouldn't hurt that much as the subway lurched around on the train tracks.

He couldn't help but silently curse his sister, who was the cause of his right foot hurting this much. He was too busy being occupied that he didn't notice his sisters leg outstretched until he felt himself start to fall forward, thinking quickly, he managed to grab onto the stair railing in the nick of time. Pain however, flashed through his body from his right foot, and that's when he realized he most likely sprained it.

There was no time to get an ice pack at his house, so Enji had to instead endure the fact his right foot was swelling uncomfortably until he got to the school nurse's office and get an ice pack.

He never noticed the white haired girl looking at him as he exited the subway limping.

* * *

The day was coming to an end, and even though Enji got an ice pack, his ankle still hurt a lot. The ice didn't seem to help reduce the swelling down or dull the pain. He was already dreading when he got home and his sister would make him 'train' with her.

"Todoroki!" A voice yelled, causing Enji to look up and see a girl with white hair wearing their middle school uniform running after him. Once she caught up to him, she doubled over while putting her hands on her knees. "Man, you sure walk fast." She managed to say in between pants.

"...who are you?" He asked, confused on how this girl knew his name.

"Oh! My name is Rei Mitsue," She replied. "I'm a part of the debate club that you are in."

Enjis eyes widened, remembering that Rei was always quiet, but when she talked, she left most people speechless in awe with her words.

"I was just wondering, if you are having trouble with your right foot, did you hurt it?" Rei asked, her harmless question causing Enji to stiffen.

"What makes you think I hurt it?" He asked back.

"You were limping a lot when walking, I also noticed that you went to the nurses office and even asked our sports teacher if you could skip P.E," She replied. "And I was just wondering, if you were alright."

"Can I check it, please? I may be able to help, if that's alright with you!" Rei quickly exclaimed, slightly embarrassed.

After a few seconds of silence, Enji let out a sigh as he pulled up his pant leg to showcase his swollen foot, causing Rei to let out a gasp of shock.

"O-o-oh dear, that looks bad," Rei said, panic in her voice. "Sit down, and let me use my quirk to help!" Enji did as he was told as Reis hands hovered over his ankle.

"What exactly is your quirk-" Enji started to say, before he felt something cold on his ankle that quickly made the pain go away until it nothing more but a dull throb.

"My quirk if your wondering is called Glacier, it allows me to make giant piece of ice, but if I can concentrate, I can make the air around my hands and body cold." Rei explained. "It's nothing much, not like a hero's quirk."

Rei then stood up. "Your ankle should feel cold enough until you get home and have some ice be put on it. It was a pleasure meeting you, Todoroki." She said, bowing.

"No, I should be the one thanking you Rei, for treating my ankle." When he said her name it made him feel like he had butterflies in his stomach for some reason.

She smiled. "No problem."

As Enji walked away though, her smile slipped away to turn into a frown. When Rei was treating his ankle, she noticed that he had a bandage on his leg that had faint blood stains on it. Now that she thought about it, he always seemed to have bandages on his face throughout the school year, and that made her worried.

Biting her lip, she pulled out her phone and called her dad.

* * *

When he got home, his sister beat him up a lot more than she usually did. He barley had time to put an ice pack on his foot before his dad came home, and instantly started to yell and throw things around the house when he noticed Enji and started to attack him, brutally.

Enjis head hurt, his vision seemed to be growing darker as he felt blood on his face from a wound his father made, his body was bruised and it hurt to breathe. He could see his mother yelling at his dad to stop as he continued to attack his own son.

Suddenly, more than once voice could be heard, loud shouts as people started to come into the living room and grab his father. Enjis eyes slightly widened a bit, just a bit, before he felt himself being picked up and carried out of the house.

The last thing he saw before he blacked out was Reis white hair as she ran towards him.

* * *

In an alternate universe, Enji Todoroki would never have injured his ankle, meaning he would never have meet Rei until he was in his twenties, wanting to marry her for her quirk. He would of instead grown up to be just like his dad and sister and abuse his kids like they did too him. He would only care about ranks and surpassing All Might to become number one. He would of grown to be like the demons he wished he never would of been.

But what if it was different? What if instead, things turned to the bright side for Enji Todoroki. What if he became a different and better person?

That, would have been lovely.


End file.
